Lab
THIS IS A REMOVED FEATURE It's important to note that the Lab is no longer in the game, having been removed along with other aspects that could be interpreted as 'Pay-to-Win', however, this page will remain on the wiki so that people browsing through can get a better feel for what the game used to be like. The Lab The Lab is a menu, accessible by pressing L (can be rebound to another key), which allows the player to spend Cash on Boosts and Specials. Boosts and specials can be purchased for Cash, or for Kreds (acquired through real money transaction or by completing offers on Kongregate). Boosts and Specials are sold in packs of 1, 5, and 10. To switch between which currency you wish to spend, you click on the currency icon by the buy icon. Boosts and Specials Boosts make the player stronger in some way for the duration of a match at the cost of either Cash or Kred. A player is able to have one of every boost active at once, but cannot activate more than one of any given boost in the same round, thus limiting the player to a 10% boost. Random Boost The Random Boost is a special which provides the player with a random boost. The random boost(s) will be given to the player once per match, and Random Boosts can be purchased in advance. Immediate Respawn The Immediate Respawn is a special that allows the player to immediately respawn when dead. Immediate Respawns are consumed upon use, and are good for 1 respawn, not 1 match. Immediate Respawn is not automatically consumed on death, but is instead consumed when the player presses enter while dead (can be reconfigured), or by clicking the respawn button before the death cooldown. The three different Respawn Bars are pictured to the right. From top to bottom: Respawn button after countdown, Respawn button during countdown, and Respawn button during countdown after purchasing Immediate Respawn in the Lab. Attack Speed The Attack Speed boost increases the attack speed of the player by 10%, is automatically used once a match, and lasts for the duration of a match. Precision The Precision boost increases your critical hit chance by 10%, it is automatically used once a match, and lasts for the duration of a match. Bomb Cap The bomb cap increases the maximum amount of Valtech Concussion Bombs (F-Bombs) that can be carried by 2, leaving the cap at 5. It is automatically used once a match, and lasts for the duration of a match. XP Boost The XP boost doubles the experience that you gain at the end of a match, and is used automatically at the completion of a match, consuming the boost. Cash Boost The Cash boost doubles the cash that you earn at the end of a match. It is used and consumed automatically at the end of a round. HP Boost The HP Boost allows you to sustain 10% more damage, and lasts for 1 match. Defense The Defense boost strengthens the armor of the player by 10% for the duration of a match, and is consumed upon use. Force Field The Force Field boost strengthens the player's Force Field by 10% for the duration of a match, and is automatically activated, consuming the boost, at the beginning of a match. Running The Running boost makes the player run 10% faster for the duration of a match, and is activated at the beginning of a match, consuming the boost. Jetpack Fuel The Jetpack Fuel boost makes the player fly for 10% longer for the duration of a match. It is activated, and consumed, at the beginning of a match. Jetpack Thrust The Jetpack Thrust boost makes the player fly 10% faster for the duration of a match. The boost is activated, and consumed, at the beginning of a match. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Removed Features